Please Leave A Sirius Under My Christmas Tree
by I-Believe-In-Faerie
Summary: My very first fic. Latest RemSiri, rated hard M for a little more than fluff. Remus finds his true love for Sirius over an empty Christmas holiday, and the only wish he has is to spend a little more time with the one he cares for.
1. Christmas At Last

It's been awhile since I've written a good Siri/Rem fanfic, so here goes. If you don't like it, you can stuff it and read it. 3 I appreciate comments as well, this is a new account with a virtually spotless record. Have fun and enjoy! 

REM3SIRI

Chapter One Christmas At Last December 11

It's the dead of winter, and snow is swirling around Hogwarts in a freezing gale. From my window on the seventh floor I could see everything- Hagrid's, the Quidditch field, and especially the courtyard - that's where all the girls hung out. As the days got colder and colder, we seventh years were confined to the castle and most inner reaches of the grounds. After this storm, we might even be snowed in. It was pretty, I had to admit, but outside, five minutes and you'd have icicles hanging off of every appendage. And I mean every appendage.

This was when the Marauders were especially tight-knit, as everyone had decided to stay at the castle for the Christmas holidays. James and Lily spent a lot of time together, so that left Sirius and Peter. Usually it was Sirius and I, whereas Peter would often leave and coerce with some friends from Hufflepuff. Sirius and James often joked about the Hat putting ol' Pete in the wrong house- Hufflepuff was his style, as he was very oppurtunistic and grovelly. Secretly, I had to agree.

Today, it's actually just Sirius and I in the dormitory. We were sick of running through the halls searching for Old Snivelly, whom Sirius had charmed somehow to walk backwards and sing Christmas carols for us. It was thoroughly amusing, but the halls were extremely cold that time of day, and we had earlier arranged to meet with James and Lily later, so that we could brave a walk to Hagrid's.

Sirius and I made our way down the staircases very easily as nearly half the students were gone for the holiday. We waited by the larger-than-life statue of Ptolemy, whose wanker was hanging out in plain view as usual. James and Lily were visibly late, and soon it would be a little late to go on a foray into the frozen grounds. Sirius and I sat down on Ptolemy's pedestal, and he began telling a story how he and James had once figured out how to engorge Ptolemy's you-know-what. Though I had found the story amusing, I glanced up and down the hall nervously, looking for James and Lily.

"I wonder where James and Lily have gotten to?" I muttered absentmindedly, plowing caramel-colored locks out of my eyes. "Sure hope Filch hasn't gotten to James, they have a long-standing grudge, as everyone bloody well knows." I blinked, looking into Sirius' face. Unusually, he was smiling in the way I had often hoped a girl would smile at me.  
"They've probably lost themselves in the Room of Requirement, going at it," laughed Sirius, eyes smiling appropriately. "He's been bragging about it for some time now." He smirked, standing up to brush his robes.

"Perhaps I ought to go look, you know. Don't want Filch to find them first." I stood up as well, dodging Ptolemy's wanker as I straightened. Sirius laughed as my head swiped the thing. He patted my head and looked down the hall one more time.

"I'm guessing James is out with his girlfriend, so... want to go back to the common room? I don't mind spending time with you." He smiled in that oh-so-beautiful way that made my body tingle. I nodded, and he led the way up the corridors.

I found myself looking out the window once again at the spiraling snow, wondering what happened to it as it reached the ground. Sirius amused himself by looking at a stack of naked witches, normally hidden in the space between his matress and bedstead in the dormitory. I myself thought wistfully of that smile he'd given me earlier, the one that made me hotter than the fires of Asphodel. I knew I wasn't gay; I liked Lily once, and a Ravenclaw named Jeanne Morlan earlier in the year. I just admired Sirius, that was all. But I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

Across the room, Sirius sighed. He plopped the stack of moving photos into his bag and glanced at me. "I'm bored, Rem. We could go exploring, but there's really no place in this castle I haven't seen." Silently I agreed. But then a spark went off in my head.

"Wrong again, Siri. Prefects' Bath? You've never been there, have you?" I stretched and tottered off the windowsill. "The portrait grows a bit lax during the holidays, it lets you bring in friends and such." I looked at Sirius' face, which was contemplating all I said.

"Where else do we have to go?" Sirius murred, standing up. "I'd love a bath, seeing as the one I have access to is about as mildewy as my mum's backside." He laughed and strode over to the door.

"Of course. But remember... this is our little secret." I smiled and winked, letting the door swing open. I walked down the halls, drafts setting goosebumps into my skin. We stepped lightly down the dungeon steps, stopping only so that Sirius could stick out a foot to trip Snivelly down in our path. Ah, the holidays. What everyone looked for.

We neared the east end of the hall, dominated only by the tall portrait of the pine forest that hid the Prefects' Bath. I could smell a faint hint of PineScrub, from somewhere I didn't know. Turning to face the massive thing, I muttered, "Tallow and wax." Instantly, the thing swung open, betraying a sweet mixture of smells. "After you," I said, gesturing to Sirius. He swaggered into the cavernous hall, and I after him. Ah, a bath on a cold day. How therapeutic.


	2. Bath Time

The second chapter! I'm so happy! This is the fastest I've ever written!! Yayzz.

December 11 - Bath Time

As we entered, I saw there were no people soaking themselves in the crystalline waters of the Olympic-sized pool before us. Sirius gaped, which was unusual- he never showed astonishment at much of anything, especially the simple gifts life gave.

"Wow, Remus... never expected this. Expected a few polished bathtubs and a golden urinal," he laughed, striding over to the center of the room so he could turn to see the whole enormity of the thing. There was the bath with its myriad taps of bubble bath, the showers for the shy bathers, and the stalls in the corner. And Sirius, "siriusly" the most amazing thing in here.

After turning several times to see the barn of a room known as the Prefects' Bath, Sirius strode over to a bench and stripped bare. I blushed when I discovered he often went commando, but didn't want him to think I was crook-o or anything. Hiding the emotion splashed on my face, I turned to a urinal in the corner and unzipped my pants. The trickle of my piss was drowned out by a large, distinct splash I deduced to be Sirius jumping into the water.

"C'mon in here, Rem!" He called, grinning like a schoolboy. I was surprised to find him smiling over something not quite so interesting, but the happiness was infectuous. I myself stripped down as well, forgetting about who I was here with. I dove in, an expert swimmer, and surfaced to splashes in the face. I swiped my arm at him, sending a typhoon-sized torrent of water crashing down on him. Shouting in mock defeat, Sirius tackled me.

I blinked, stunned, as I floated beneath the water. I spotted Sirius, swimming gracefully in the deeper part of the pool. He was still smiling, I realized, as I surfaced with a rain-down of water. I swam eagerly to where Sirius popped up, shaking the water from his long, black hair. Our legs brushed, for a moment, and I realized we had only been screwing around. I turned on my favorite tap, a rather effervescent blend of white and green bubbles that smelled like soap. Sirius took the idea, nodded, and got out to take a shower.

"Never was the type for baths," he said, turning to switch the hot shower on. I massaged my head where I suspected it might've hit the bottom, the soap spreading through my hair. I looked up and stole a glance at Sirius. He seemed to have lost the initial vigor of amazement at this place, but still seemed to be rather gung-ho about keeping clean. I watched rather guiltily as he washed his back, and then reached down between his legs to wash himself. I blushed and went under for a moment to rinse my hair out.

As I came up, energized by the air, I heard a moan. I thought perhaps it had been someone else, but the echoes led back to Sirius. Indeed. He leaned his back into the stream of water from the showerhead, letting the hot water roll over his privates. The thought turned me on, and I found myself wanting to play with myself in a way I never had. But... somehow it wasn't right. Although, Sirius was absorbed in his own heaven, and wouldn't be coming out for at least a few minutes. That gave me plenty of time to explore the concept.

I stumbled quietly out of the water and went to a stall, locking the door securely. I noticed the walls went down to the floor, so I was safe, right? I sat down in the space between the toilet and the door, leaning against the fixture behind me. I reached down for my cock, which had lain between my legs a moment before. I stroked up and down the shaft, gasping nearly silently as I experienced a sensation that made me diamond-hard. That and the pairing of Sirius' sounds of climax made me come faster than I expected. I moaned as he had as I shot into the toilet, coming down. I siphoned the rest off, then strode out of the door as if I had just been relieving myself.

Sirius was back in the water, smiling coyly. "Have a nice bath?" He asked in a questionable way. Somehow, he knew, and I realized it. I blushed and sat on the side, looking into his face. I smirked.

"Seemed you had a nice time as well..." I grinned and glanced over as Sirius hoisted himself up onto the side next to me. I stole a glance at Sirius' cock, guilty as charged. It was a lot bigger than mine, and enough to turn any man, gay or straight, into a hot mess. He looked at me knowingly and blinked.

"Fact of life, my dear friend." He patted my leg, dastardly close to the fork in my legs, then got out to take a piss. I moaned embarrassingly loudly as my cock stood on end again. 'Oh God,' I thought. 'He knows. Then again, he might feel the same.' I got up and went to a towel rack, pulled a towel off the pile, and strapped my privates down. Blushing, I went into the sauna. It was going to be a long vacation. 


End file.
